This invention relates to cosmetic compositions for the treatment of skin and hair comprising amino-multicarboxylate starch derivatives as a thickener and emulsion stabilizer.
Various materials have been used to thicken and emulsion stabilize different cosmetic or personal care products. These materials include anionic derivatives of starch, xanthan gum and cellulose such as carboxymethylated starch or cellulose and phosphorylated starch and cellulose. Currently, Carbopol.RTM. resins, which are polyacrylic acid polymers produced by B. F. Goodrich, are the leading thickeners and emulsion stabilizers in the skin care and hair care markets.
Besides possessing the necessary rheological properties, the cosmetic product with the added thickeners and emulsion stabilizers must also have suitable appearance and feeling on the skin. The starch derivatives of this invention are natural materials and in addition to the thickening and emulsion stabilizing properties, they provide cosmetic formulations with excellent aesthetic properties of skin feel and appearance.